Stranger
by red-loveless
Summary: Emily is an artist, Naomi is a writer. They meet one day at a spring carnival. Naomi comes with her boyfriend Luke and Emily with her date. An annoying girl, a potential one night stand. Their looks cross on the ferris wheel. They exchange stares a few more times and then finally meet.
1. Chapter 1

**_Naomi's POV_**

"What the hell should I wear?" I asked myself, already furious with the fact I don't even own decent clothes. As a writer, I don't earn billions and I hate borrowing the money from my boyfriend. I like being independent, and besides, it's not like I'm starving.

I was staring at my closet. I didn't notice that Luke woke up until he sneaked behind and kissed me on the neck.

"Christ, Luke! I could've died right here. You'd be charged for murder!" He laughed and put his hands on my hips resting his head on my right shoulder.

"I'll just make it look like an accident then!" His words made me roll my eyes.

"Honestly, you look beautiful in any combination. It's a damn spring carnival. I'd rather tell you not to put any clothes at all but you know, I'd have to bail you out of jail for disturbing the public order." He laughed a bit with his full lips.

"You idiot." I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

He just smirked leaving me to my struggle.

I grabbed my black skinny jeans and a polka dot tee. I also took a pair of my doll shoes, made a messy hair style and went to the door where Luke was already waiting for me at the doorstep. He was wearing his grey v-neck shirt, jeans and a pair of converse shoes. His smile made me blush. I took his face in my hands, looking at his brown eyes and kissed him on the cheek. He smirked and I moved his dark, messy hair from his face.

"Ladies first" he opened the door.

"Oh, what a gentlemen!" I laughed and walked out with him following behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Emily's POV_**

"Fucking hell Sash." I mumbled. I was cranky and pissed. Sash, my date is taking it too long to get her fucking make up done. Jesus. Just get your clothes on, I'll be ripping them off later anyway. I was waiting for her on my moped in front of her house, in my long sleeved navy shirt and skinny jeans.

Sasha finally got out. She wore a green tee and a grey skirt, her hair was up in a ponytail. I saw too much skin and couldn't help but to bite my lip. She was flaming. Her dark toned skin and silky brown hair makes me want to skip all this and get her straight to bed. It kind of made me forget how dumb she can be. Poor Sash. For a moment I felt regret that this will be just a one night stand. But damn it, I'm taking her to a bloody spring carnival. At least she'll get a proper date. Most of my one night stands don't even get that much. Just a good shag and being kicked out in the morning.

"Hey." She smirked and got on my moped.

"Let's go." I replied to her.

* * *

Dear god sweet Jesus in heavens. Sasha's hand was between my tights. Yes, it felt great but it's kind of disturbing me. Especially since I'm driving my moped in the middle of Bristol's traffic which is really crappy if I might add. I felt like bursting into flames right there on the street. We stopped at the red light and I used this moment so I could tell her she seriously needs to stop teasing me or we'll both get killed. She rolled her eyes and kissed me on the neck, moving her hand away from my crotch and placing her on my hips.

For a moment I wanted to ask her to do that again but my insane idea was stopped with honking behind me. I didn't realise the light turned green.

**P.S. I usually do short chapters but also usually write more at once.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Naomi's POV_**

"I love you." Luke's sweet voice whispered to me as we were sitting on a bench that had a view over the whole town. For the two years we've been dating, he's still that nice guy, and as I can feel, he still loves me the same way. A spring carnival as a date is a common thing for him. He just knows how to make me special.

"Luke, I'm eating my cotton candy, I can love you too later."

"This girl really needs to sort out her priorities." He laughed.

"You made a Harry Potter reference so I love you too."

I started laughing but his lips stopped me, melting on mines, giving me a sweet kiss that made me shiver. I touched his upper lip with a tip of my tongue which he responded to by French kissing me. One of the rare boys that actually knew how to kiss if you ask me.

The only thing that made us stop is the fact that we both ran out of oxygen and suffocating at a spring carnival wasn't a clever idea. I smiled: "Now let me go back to my cotton candy." He just smirked and rolled his eyes.

X

We've already been on almost every possible ride when he took my hand and dragged me to the ferris wheel even if he knew how much of a coward I was when it comes to heights.

"You can to this, Naomi Campbell." He was encouraging me and teasing me at the same time which I responded to by giving him a death glare.

"Well thank you for your encouragement, Luke Pasqualino."

We both smiled and got into the basket which actually is just a simple circle with a pair of seats. Christ, I'm such a coward.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Emily's POV_**

I did expect Sash to be boring but not this mush. The second we got of the moped she started blabbering about her hair, her nails. About how she couldn't decide what dress she would wear to her prom that was 5 years ago. You see, she was a part time model. One of those annoying skinny girls that you just want to slap when they open their mouth. But she was a one time thing and she knew it.

I felt like my head would explode. The first thing I saw when we arrived is a ferris wheel. It wasn't one of those huge ones like in London but it gave me the idea go on it and politely push her out of the basket so she could shut up. And we did get on there but as soon as it started moving, any idea of doing a crime vaporized, the landscape was gorgeous. Considering the carnival was in the middle of the city. was still talking, but all I heard was noise.

The wheel stopped turning, probably to let other people get in. The sudden movement of the basket made me grab Sash's hand. I moved it away very quickly. I looked across the wheel and the blonde sitting with I assume her boyfriend caught my eye. The wheel wasn't too big so I saw her face perfectly clear. She was stunning, her light coloured eyes reflected the sunlight. She also shook a little which made her stop laughing and talking with the brown – haired guy. Suddenly, shills went through my spine when her eyes met mine. She caught me staring, obviously. She didn't mind it though. Not even confused. Instead, she gave me a quick smile. I grin back. She looked away and continued talking to the guy who was with her, looking at me with the corner of her eye.

The wheel started turning again and I lost the blonde in a polka dot shirt out of my sight.

_**Authors note: I was listening to Tourist by Dead Cab For Cutie when I wrote this. Just to get you in the mood :) And I promise next chapter will be longer, okay?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**__****Authors note: I have a good feeling about this chapter. Well, Naomi sure has. I also noticed how many ridiculous typos I made in the previous chapter. But I'll just say I did that chapter in 3am so no judging you guys! Hope you like this one, wan't as long as I wanted but still..**

**_Naomi's POV_**

"Holy shit. What was that?" I thought as I got of that ride. The redhead.

That gorgeous vibrant haired girl with dark eyes. We shared an intense stare up there. After I got on my feet again, the redhead was still with the dark skinned girl, looking at me. She bit her lip. The girl she was with was talking to air. I got the redheads attention.

"Naomi." Luke's voice made me turn away from her and it hurt.

"Yeah?"

"We should take a picture together."

He got the small grey camera out of his pocket and marched to the redhead. Oh god, he's going to ask her to take a picture of us. I was praying he didn't notice how much I drooled. They talked for a few seconds when the girl looked at me and nodded. Comparing to Luke, she seemed very short and tiny. They come back to where I was staying just a few meters away. She looked even more beautiful from up close. I smiled at her and she smiled back, showing her perfect bright white teeth.

"Alright" She said, turning the camera on and lifting it up a bit to take a picture. Luke stood next to me and warped his right hand over my shoulders. I tried smiling widely when the camera flashed.

"Thanks." Luke said, taking the camera and admiring the picture she took. "I'm Luke by the way." He added stretching his hand in her direction.

"Emily." She replied, shaking hands with him.

"Naomi." I waved at her awkwardly. I desperately wanted to touch her skin but decided to wave at her instead. My stomach felt like a washing machine. Her face brightened and she blushed a little. The girl she was with, Sash, seemed annoying the moment we shook hands. I was hoping these two weren't dating. The next few minutes went by with Luke and Emily talking about some random topics. Me and Sash were standing next to each other not really noticing the person next to us is present. Seems like Luke and Emily clicked. She was nice, he was nice. Sash tried starting a conversation with me but my short replies with "yes", "no" and "maybe" seemed to show her she should shut up 'cause I'm not interested.

I was too busy looking at Emily, the way she talked, moving her thin lips. I joined the conversation, well, I tried too, but the way she spoke made me sound like and idiot. And I'm a writer for Christ's sake. Words are my profession.

"What do you do for living, Naomi?" She asked me with her husky voice.

"Um, well, I'm a writer. I use to be a journalist but it made my life just too stressful and I guess I decided to follow my dream. I've always wanted to be a writer. I'm working on my book now, actually." Oh god why did I have to brag? "What about you?" I asked her.

"Oh, I'm an artist. A photographer actually but I wasn't a freelancer which was too stressful and I guess I decided to follow my dream. Paintings and freelancing. Usually." She said, following my words, the eye contact we made for a few seconds she stopped speaking felt like an eternity to me. "But I sometimes sell my work to magazines and online here and there." She broke the silence.

"I'm a sports photographer." Luke added quickly and drove my attention from Emily.

"Really? Maybe I've seen your work. What's your full name?" The redhead seemed interested.

"Luke Pasqualino."

"Oh, I've seen it! The _Sports Daily, _article about that skating event in Cardiff!"

"Yes, that was me." He replied, smiling with the corner of his lips. "Hey, maybe four of us should go, grab some coffee sometimes."

"Yeah, definitely." The husky voice said. And I must admit, that response made me smile. I bet I looked like a complete idiot.

We exchanged our cell numbers. Well, me and Emily did. Sash was staring at Luke which made me uncomfortable and Luke didn't bring his phone. Him and technology don't go along.

"What a nice girl." Said Luke as we walked to the car park where my grey Volvo was parked.

"Yeah, she really is."


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay well you can imagine Sash something like a hotter version of Mandy. This chapter I wrote first (weird, I know) so I have the urge to update it immediately lol.**

**_Emily's POV_**

The girl I just met, Naomi. Naomi. I whispered her name inside my head a few times. She had a pair of two most beautiful and sky blue eyes I have ever seen. The way she moves her hands when she's speaking. Gosh, how is it possible to feel so attracted to someone I barely know. She's a stranger. I'm a stranger to her. We spoke a few words but seemed like I could've always understand her.

I never really believed in love. Well, I never found someone who could prove me wrong. I've always been under the shadow of my twin sister Katie. She had this mindless relationships, still has, tons of them. My parents are not that close either. The only thing that keeps them together I think are my sister, my brother and me. Me being in the closet till I was sixteen meant that I really never had a chance to meet too much girls. I never saw true love. I craved for it but also realised it might not exist. If it does, I'd feel it by now. I'd see it around me. Even if I had a twin, it always felt like I was a middle child and got less attention.

But Naomi, there's something about her. And I want to find out. Why, why does talking a few words to her feels better than talking to any girl for hours.

"So, what are we going to do next, Em?" Sash interrupted my thoughts. We were sitting at the bench with the view over the whole town. It was almost night.

Her voice reminded me of reality. What am I doing? That girl had a ring on her hand. Luke has to be… her… Fuck, no. And besides, she probably thinks I'm some kind of a creepy lezzer. No wonder she judged me the whole time. The death glare she gave me when we got of the ferris wheel…

Why am I so stupid? I looked at Sash. I had the fittest girl in whole Bristol right here in front of me. The things we could do… She smiled playfully, reading my mind, taking a hint of what I'm going to do next.

"What?" she smirked. I looked at her lips.

I place my hand gently on her chest and go for a kiss. First going slowly, giving her a long peck, she lip locks me, with the same intension. I place my tongue inside my mouth, playing with hers, still gently but passionately when she pulls me closer to herself, holding my hips. She breaks the kiss, kissing me along my jaw line. I pull away and smirk.

The next thing I know, we're at my flat, she's on top of me, kissing me a bit faster, stronger. I unhook her bra, pull her hips closer to mine. She's grinding on my crotch, taking her bra off and revealing her perky chest. I place my hand inside her knickers and she lets out a moan.

The moment she pulls away to move her hair, her eyes become radiant blue. Her skin is lighter, hair blonde as the sun and I feel like I'm close to tears.

God damn it Naomi, get out of my head…


	7. Chapter 7

**__****Authors note: This one is a little different. But I like it since it shows the both sides of the story. And GOSH thank you for the reviews! I know there aren't much but still, I'm sooo grateful for it C:**

**_Luke's POV_**

"C'mon man, Naomi isn't a lezzer." Cook said, trying not to laugh his ass off. I convinced myself it was the pot that made him laugh and not myself.

We were at the shed of the house I grew up in. This is where we spent most of our days as teenagers. Chilling and bringing girls. Cook, JJ and I had some great times in here.

"Stop laughing, Cook. I have been there, witnessed my girlfriend that I want to propose eye fucking that girl, and you're laughing!" I yelled, surprised with the serious tone I used. He can be such a wanker sometimes.

He let out a gasp. "I don't know Luke, maybe that's why she didn't want a piece of the cookie monsta. And you know the piece I'm talking about." He winked and pointed to his crotch. I roll my eyes.

"I'm just confused. I mean, I don't want to act all jealous since the past few months have been rough for her since the thing, you know, that happened. And that's why I'm not harsh on her. I want her to hang out with people, new people, and finally get out of her isolated bubble. James, you introduced us, you're her best friend. Tell me if you see something going on, or if she gives you a hint about it. She trusts you. And I want to know it on time if I'm going to be left at the altar."

Cook looked at me and the smile on his face faded. He patted me on the shoulder. "Don't worry Luke, I'm here for you."

"Thanks mate. C'mon, JJ is waiting for us."

We got up on our feet and headed to see JJ.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Naomi's POV_**

I tried to slow my breath. We were both laying next to each other – naked and exhausted. And… I didn't feel a thing. Which made me go crazy in my head. I love Luke with every part of me. God damn it, he even wanted to propose me. I knew this because I find a ring in his bag. I knew what it was about. And I would say yes. Me, Naomi fucking Campbell that is scared to death whenever someone mentions any kind of committing. I went through hell for the last few months when she died. And Luke was there for me. He was holding me in his arms during my panic attacks, during my depression. And know I don't feel it. It can't be that I don't like having sex with him, hell he is great. I just didn't feel the tingly feeling in my stomach when I kiss him, when I feel his touch. Like it was all mechanical. And for the two years we've been dating it never was.

I looked at him and tried to smile lifting myself on my left elbow. He was laying on his back, also breathing heavily. "Hey." He said. "Hey." I replied. He smiled and kissed me holding my face in his hands.

"Do you mind if I go? I mean, I have that BMX event that I have to shoot and the job interview for that sports magazine I told you about." I was happy for a moment that he is going to be working all day which made me feel like an ungrateful prick. I wanted to slap myself. "Um.. well, it's okay. I'm going to me writing all day so it's alright." I nodded. He smiled, kissed on me forehead and got up to get dressed. I throw myself back on the bed, trust my face into the pillow and instantly fall asleep.

The sound of my cell phone woke me up. Someone, who the hell it was, deserved to get properly punched in the face. I get on my feel to pick up my phone and my rage disappears when I see the callers ID. It was Emily.

"Hello." I answer after the fifth ring.

"I woke you up, didn't I?" The voice said on the other line. I was suddenly aware of how sleepy I sound.

"Oh, no, it's fine. It's 10am and I should've been awake long ago anyway. What's up?"

"You sure? If you're tired I can always call later."

"No!" I said this louder than I should. "Um… no.." I repeat quietly.

"Oh, okay. I was wondering if you and Luke want to come to this exhibition I'm having?" she offers.

"Luke's not home the whole day but I could come. When and where?" I didn't sound sleepy anymore, talking to Emily was refreshing.

"Actually, it's today at three o'clock. I meant to call you earlier about this but I was really busy setting up the whole thing, sorry."

"It's okay. Yeah, I could come. Just text me the address of the gallery and see you at three."

I could hear the smile she had on her face through her voice. "See you then, Naomi."

"See you."

The person on the other side of the telephone line hung up as I waited to get her text. I've never been so confused and exited at the same time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh boy... you're gonna love this.**

**_Emily's POV_**

I hung up the phone and stare at the mirror in front of me. Christ. I washed my face swollen form sleep so I could calm down. I couldn't. I had to call her. The past week was about me staring at my phone deciding will I call her or not. This morning I couldn't take it. I called her. Yeah. I did that. But I also decided I won't make a move unless she does. This was a nice thing to do and it'd be rude not to call her. If she makes a move I'll respond to it gladly. As silly as it sounds, I feel like Luke is a guy I should respect. He doesn't have a I'm-gonna-rip-your-heart-also-I'm-an-idiot face. You know, if she has feelings for me we'll work it out, if she doesn't, I'm not going to show any signs of affection. It's for the best.

I got to my orange painted room. Jesus. My room looks like a room of a nine year old. I'm surprised girls that I bring here even like this. It has orange walls, bed with white sheets and butterflies on it. But the good thing is that I no longer live with my parents and my sister. That place is like hell especially since my homophobic mother is there. I'd never have a chance of inviting any girl over.

I text Naomi the address of the art gallery and go to take a shower.

I was wearing my green bathrobe when I got out of the shower, sitting on my sofa when I hear someone knocking on my door. It was Katie.

"Fucking hell, Ems, this place stinks. Were you smoking again you little lez?" She didn't even say hi, like we're thirteen again.

"I'm glad to see you too Katie. Shouldn't you wait till three to be annoying on my exhibition?"

She rolls her eyes. "I'm here with my boyfriend, we're on our way to his place and I wanted to tell you mom's not coming."

"Oh…"

"Yeah. Neither will James. He took a picture of his teachers arse so they called mom. She's on her way to school." I couldn't help but to laugh. "Stop laughing Emily. You know you two have the same pervy minds. I'm surprised you don't have a girl in your bed this morning."

"Couldn't you just call me to tell me that?" I tried to ignore her insult. I didn't have serious relationships but I'm not a player. When I'm someone I'm loyal.

"Because your cell phone was busy I came here."

"You want to wait for me so we can go together?"

"Pfft, no way I'm riding on your dumb moped. Gotta go, Jerald is waiting for me in the car.

"Jerald?" I laugh so hard my stomach hurts. "What kind of a dumb name is that?

"Shut up." She got out of my flat and closed the door behind her.

Gallery got filled with a lot of people. I was surprised all of them show up. I don't even remember inviting this many souls. I look around and there was no sign of Naomi. The gallery was small, with just two rooms. In one room, the smaller one, I had my paintings, in the other one there were my photographs. I wanted this to be a small exhibition. And besides, I didn't have the money for something bigger. I already had five exhibitions but this time is just me. The rest of them I've done with my colleagues or if there was a contest which mean I'd be one of maybe hundred people that got to present their work. I welcomed my guests one by one at first but there were a lot of people later se I left my friend Jenny greet everyone since she organized everything, including the rent of the gallery's space.

I went outside to get some fresh air. It was half past three when I notice a blond girl getting out of a taxi, approaching the gallery. It was raining so she hurried up to get to the closest eave. The blonde with big blue eyes, thin soft lips. She had a wool brown cardigan with a white tank top underneath. Black skinny jeans covered her thin legs, giving them a perfect shape. The blonde with pined up hair walked to me in her brown oxford shoes.

"Hey, Emily." She says. Smiling, just a few centimetres away from me. Her sweet scent filled my nostrils, giving me goose bumps.

"Hey. You look gorgeous."

"Thank you." She blushed a little moving my hair from my face behind my left ear. "So…" she looks away, making me die inside. "Where is this Emily Fitch? I heard she has some badass art work."

"She was waiting for you."

"You were waiting for me?" she blushed again.

"Well… yes. Come on, let's go and check out that chick's work. I've heard she's pretty awesome." I laugh and she rolls her eyes.

"You know what?" Naomi interrupted me while I was telling her about a photograph of a women I took. I looked at her, pretty confused. Oh Christ I'm boring am I? Naomi bit her lip and looked around in the room full of people. "Let's go." She takes my hand, I shiver, she noticed that. We went through the bunch of people, still holding hands. It stopped raining. Naomi pulled a taxi and we got inside.

"You're going to kill me and burry my body aren't you?" I said and she laughs.

"Well if you don't ask me where we're going, I might spare you." I roll my eyes, she leans closer to the driver and whispers him the address I assumed. She still held my hand.

When we got there, I remembered. It was the same place where the spring carnival happened. Only without the crowd, the rides, strands. Now it's just looked like a huge football field.

She pulled me closer to her. It was 5 o'clock already but seemed like it's almost night because of the grey clouds that covered the sky.

"This way." She leaded me until we sat on the bench. The sight was… unique. The same bench I sat with Sash. But this time like I could see how beautiful it was. With Sash it was just a… sight. It was on a hill so we had a view over the whole town. The town street lights we looked at reflected on Naomi's face. We stared at each other for a while. I leaned my head on her left shoulder. We stay like that, speaking without really using our voices. Dark filled the space between us. Cold got into my bones.

"You know, there's a theory that if you're cold, pulling our bodies closer might help us share the heat." She smiled at my statement. Not saying a word, she wraps her left arm around me, pulling her knees on the bench. Then she looks at me for a second, lifts my chin. Before I know it, her lips are touching mine. It was just a short, sweet kiss but it made my heart race. "Yes." I whisper and kiss her back, kissing her again, lip locking her slowly. I rub the tip of my tongue against hers, going a bit faster and with more passion this time. Making her shiver. She puts her arms around my neck as I caress her cheeks. I break the kiss just to look at her blue eyes again.

How is it possible to feel this way about someone you barely know?


	10. Chapter 10

**I feel like this is my favorite chapter and you'll soon get to know why. Again, I saw how many typos I made but English is not my native language so I hope you'll find it in your hearts to forgive me! Thanks for the wonderful reviews. x**

**Naomi's POV**

Five missed calls. All from Emily. After what happened that day I just couldn't look her in the eyes. She was there, talking about her photographs and then it struck me. I'm going to regret not kissing this girls lips. She was beautiful. Her red hair falling over her face, brown eyes with dilated pupils, talking with so much passion and love about her work. Before that we didn't even speak. I took some wine so I could feel less tense when our lips meet. I grabbed her hand and took her to the place we first met. We were kissing on a bench. God knows why I did that. I guess I just felt confused… and lonely.

And then, when she broke the kiss for a second, I freak out. I had a flashback. All of my memories hit me. My mom's death in a car accident. I was with her in the same car. I wasn't the same person after. My suicide attempt which was the stupidest thing I've ever done. My anxiety. Luke. It all hit me. I cry and I run, leaving her confused like she did something wrong. It was embarrassing and humiliating. I got a text from her an hour later, she was asking me if I was okay? Did she do something wrong? I decided to spare her from my pathetic life story, and to spare Luke. It's for the best.

Luke was still asleep. It was 4am and I couldn't. I was sitting on the floor leaning my back on the bed. He was pissed off that he didn't get the job and the BMX event was horrible so I didn't bother to tell him where I was over the day, three days ago, when he got home at 10pm, exhausted.

It was still partly dark. I got on my feet and decided to go out. I grabbed my clothes, black coat and went outside. There were no people on the streets. I breathe in the morning air and suddenly feel so alive. My feet started moving. Faster, and faster. I begin to run, my lungs gasped for ait but I didn't stop. I felt like I could run away and never look back. Ever. I wasn't aware of the buildings and streets that I left behind me. I ran about five minutes and then stopped, running out of oxygen. Christ, I have to stop smoking. I still knew where I was, the neighbourhood was familiar and that bugged me. So I stop, take a deep breath and start running again.

I went the streets I didn't know on purpose. I ran god knows how long. My head started to hurt and my throat burned, like the fire was set in my chest. I lost track of time. I slow down and realise I'm at the unfamiliar surrounding. I pass a street of some terrace houses which led me to a park. It was chill outside and I shiver. I walk closer to the park and I see a pond. A bench across it and a girl sitting on a bench. There was no one here besides her. I look at my phone and see that it's almost five in the morning. I had no idea I'm outside this long. Maybe she's just another idiot, running away from her problems like me. I go to her.

She seemed around my age. She had a shoulder – length wavy brown hair, a pair of blue eyes like mine and a long, a bit pointed nose. She wore a black shirt, skinny jeans and black martens.

"Aren't you cold?" I ask her.

"Only around my heart." She replies. I'm starting to like her already.

"Mind if I sit?"

She shrugs. I take it as a yes and sit next to her. We were like that for a while. Enjoying the silence.

"You know, I walk through this park every day, and I've never noticed there's a pond here." She finally spoke. I notice her smudged mascara. She's been crying.

"I kissed a girl" I say. She looks at me. "She's beautiful. She has these brown eyes, this sexy husky voice that makes you shiver every time you hear her. I go bonkers when I see her." Words start coming out of my mouth. "and the worst thing is, she's a total stranger. She's an artist, a photographer actually…"

"And what does your boyfriend say to that?" She stops me in the middle of a sentence. Smirking, reading my mind.

"I…how…"

"Why does that eat you from the inside if you don't regret it?"

I open my mouth, ready to confront her but stop because what she said is true. I don't regret what I've done.

"Who made you cry?" I strike at her with this question. Her facial expression changes within a second. Meaning I was right.

"Nobody." She lies.

I see that she's breaking down on the inside. She might not be showing it but I saw it in her eyes. So I quickly change the subject.

"Naomi." I give her my hand.

"Effy." She shakes it. Tries to smile with the corner of her thin lips.

I notice she started to shiver so I give her my coat. Effy was so close to tears. I help her stand up and wrap my arm around her.

We walked for a long time until I found a way home. She was sobbing, trying to suppress her tears.

"You can cry if you want to." I tell her somewhere on our way which she responds to by crying her eyes out, she never stopped sobbing and shaking. The cold façade I saw on the bench faded away. And I truly thought like this girl haven't cried for years in front of anyone.

We were just in front of my and Luke's semi-detached house with red bricks when Effy freezes.

"No, Naomi… I can't. You're too nice to me."

I ignore her and drag her into the house. Luke was still asleep so he didn't hear us coming inside. I take her to the bathroom upstairs. She sits on the bathtub, still crying, shaking. I take my coat from her and undress her shirt, take of her jeans and boots.

"Listen to me, Effy. You can shower. It'll help you. I'll bring you some clothes."

"No… no…" She sobs.

"Listen to me!" I higher my voice. She nods. I bring her some clothes and walk out of the bathroom, standing in front of the door until I hear the water running inside.

I take slow steps to the kitchen. Everything is blurry in front of my eyes. I'm leaning on the kitchen counter. My eyelids feel heavier and heavier until fog takes over my body, the cold surface of the granite counter presses my cheek and I finally fall asleep.

**You liked that didn't you? Let's bring some Effy here. I was listening to Drunk by Stray Dogg and Slowres by VETO when I wrote the part of Effy and Naoms talking on a bench and heading home. Hope you like it, leave some reviews if you don't about how I can improve this story C: x**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Emily's POV_**

"Emily, she has a boyfriend!" Katie yells at me.

"I know, Katie!" Leave me alone. I shouldn't have told you this." I regret everything I've said.

"Listen, I know we both hate each other but you should stay away. For your own good. She was probably drunk or something. She either regrets what that she kissed you or is pretty fucked up. Why would she cockblock herself? In both cases, you're probably just an experiment."

I try confronting her. But what she said might be true so I shut up, tired of fighting with her.

"I get it Katie. But still… I'm confused about what happened. I want to know if I did something wrong. You know, apologize."

She rolls her eyes instead of replying to me. I look in front of me and notice we're already there. Katie pulls on a driveway in front of my family's house.

"Just promise you won't get into one of your dumb fights with mom, okay?" She says to me.

"I won't do anything if she doesn't act like a bitch."

"Emily!"

"Okay… whatever." I get out of my father's ford. Some prick that doesn't know how to park kicked my moped and I can't drive it until it gets repaired. Katie drove me on our traditional Fitch dinner that not so rarely ends up in tears and serious insults. I check myself out on a car window to see if the black cocktail dress I wore was okay. I take a deep breath when Katie knocks on the door. My dad opens, hugging me so hard I couldn't breathe. He does that all the time. James, my brother hates it. I'm surprised I didn't have my bones fractured by now. He releases the hug and lets us inside. Jenna, my mother was setting up the table.

"Emily!" She walks to me and kisses me on the cheek. "Well, look who remembered she has a family!" I bite my lip to her statement, trying to stop the words coming out of my mouth. Jim acts like he didn't hear her.

"So, girls, let's sit down. You will love what your mom made for dinner."

I grin and sit between Katie and my little brother James, not so little now. I remember him in a phase of dressing in girls clothes and singing in front of the mirror. He's a guy now. Well still the same pervy teen, but a guy. Even if Katie and I are so different in many ways even as identical twins, we were both annoyed by James when he was younger.

"So… how was your exhibit?" He breaks the awkward silence.

"You've been there, dad."

"Yeah, but I wanted to hear your experience."He said, sipping his soup.

"It was great. I was glad there were so many people. I've also met this, well I've known her before but we barely talked, this girl, Naomi. She's a writer and she's rather beautiful."

Jenna coughs dramatically. Like she's chocking.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Jim asks her.

"I'm perfect. Perfect."

Katie and I both roll eyes.

"So Emily…" She continues. "Tim's been asking about you. You remember Tim? You two went to school together."

"Yes mom, I remember him. What does have to do with me? We weren't such great friends anyway." I stab my fork into the piece of meat I was eating, leaving a creaking sound.

"It would be lovely if you two go out and catch up a little. You know, to remember the good old days! You two maybe have in common more than you think. Who knows, maybe you start liking him. Or even date him." She chews nervously. "And besides, you're 19 now."

"Oh, so, when you reach a certain age you don't feel like licking pussy anymore?"

Silence.

Jenna looks at me with so much fury in her eyes. Someone would think she's going to turn into Hulk. Jim stopped eating, James tried not to laugh and Katie clenched her fists, staring at me, like she wanted to punch me.

I drop my cutlery, stand up and leave the house with my openmouthed family.

_x_

I walk through the dark. It's April but felt like November. I forgot to take my jacket when I was leaving.

"Shit." I whisper.

My flat was far away from my parents' house and just thinking how much it'll take me to get there made me want to punch someone in the face. I refused when James stormed out of the house behind me and asked me if I want a lift home. "You don't even have a license you prick." I responded rudely and kept walking.

I passed the house block and already was in the area known as the clubbing area which was near downtown. Just a bunch of people puking on the streets with different music blasting from the each club I pass by. How long have I been walking? My feet feel tired and I sit on the curb. I thrust my face into my hands. Silent tears stream down my cheeks.

"What'cha crying about babe?"

A playful voice said, standing in front of me. He had a green shirt too small for his size, short brown hair, a wide smile and a bottle of vodka in his hand. I look at him and look back to the ground not having any strength to respond.

He gives me his hand that I take to help me stand up. I follow him, not having any idea where we are going. I didn't care.

We step inside a dark club with dark red lights. A dubstep song hit the speakers. There were loads of people everywhere around us dancing in the rhythm of the music, bodies so close. I took the vodka from a mysterious guy and drink until my throat hurts. I give him the bottle and in my head it starts spinning. I feel dizzy. The guy takes another sip. I start moving my body in the rhythm of the music I heard and he smirks. I get closer to him. We're just a few centimetres away. He smelled like alcohol. He moves so he's standing behind me and wraps me with his arms, placing his hands all over my torso. With a bottle in my right hand, we both start dancing. My sweaty air sticks all over forehead and cheeks.

I take a sip. And another one. And another, until my mind and body can't take it anymore.

_x_

Light shines upon my face. I wake up and my head feels like someone sat on it. I slowly open my eyes. I was in a room… with toys, blue walls, pictures of planets on it and loads of pills dropped by the bed. It's like a nine year old had a rave party here. What the hell happened last night?

I still wore my clothes, which is a good thing. I check for bruises in the area of my thighs and feel relieved that I didn't find any, thinking of the worst.

I remember. Still blurry but I remember. I was fighting with my mom and I left the house at 10pm. Walking the streets and then this guy… what was his name? I barely can recall how he looks but I know he had a wide smile and a bottle of vodka. He wasn't in this room with me.

I suddenly hear voices from I assume downstairs and decide to keep quiet.

"JJ, come here and talk to me!" A female voice said.

"I have to go, mum!" The male, younger voice responds.

I hear steps and they stop just in front of the room.

"JJ, let me in!"

"You can't mum."

"Why?"

"What if I have private things, things that you can't see?"

"You don't have secrets, do you? What things?"

"Porn!" He yells. I try not to laugh. "I don't want you to see my pornography, mother. And I know you've been looking." I put my hand over my mouth to keep quiet. I hear one pair of feet going downstairs. The other pair were unlocking the door. I freeze on the bed I was sitting on.

A guy about my age comes in. In a flannel shirt, a blue cardigan with a bow tie and a brown curly hair.

"Hello, I'm really sorry for this inconvenient situation. And you're probably now suffering from memory loss due to the alcohol intoxication…"

"Wait, whot?" I yell. "First of all, be quiet because my head will explode. Second, where the fuck am I and who the fuck are you?" He bites his lip. By his movements I could've guessed he's a clumsy intelligent outsider.

"Um, sorry. I'm Jonah Jeremiah Jones. But just call me JJ." He smiles. "And you're here because Cook brought you. He said, his words, "this chick. She's drunk. I have no bloody idea where she lives." Then he puked on me and jumped through the window."

"You mean, the guy in that green shirt?" I ask him and he nods.

So that must be Cook…

"Listen, you're rather nice but I have to leave"

"Oh…" he looks down. "But before you live, you should not risk pneumonia in that soaked dress." I look down. He was right. My dress smelled like vodka. He takes a purple shirt with a robot out of his closet, some black shorts and hands it to me.

"Thank you JJ." I take the shirt and go to his bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. I turn around just when I'm at the bathroom door "Oh, and I'm Emily." He smiles widely, revealing his teeth.

I get in the bathroom and I look at my face. Christ. Smudged mascara. Swollen eyes. I wash my face and get a quick shower. When I get out, JJ is making up his bed and cleaning his room.

"You know what?" I tell him and he looks at me confused. "I'm really hungry."

We both smile and go downstairs to have breakfast with his mom.

**Authors note (which is pretty long and just skip it if you want to):**

**Some of you told me that I write short chapters (which they usually hate) but suprisingly they like mine. Well, I actually swich pov's quickly and like to keep my storyline dinamic so that's why I do that. I also update daily (when I'm inspired) so instead of getting a one long pov, you get five short ones. This is actually the longest chapter so far and I don't think I'll do more of a kind because this many inspiration is going to get jinxed, I'm telling you! Sooo, this chapter I wanted to focus on Emily. And just Emily. The writers of skins made her so dependent of Naomi in the show it drived me nuts! And I could call this one (along with the previous chapter) an introduction into the main storyline (I'm introducing new characters and explaining the background of Naomi and Emily).**

**As for the Luke/Freddie thing... I got a message from someone asking me why I did that. Well, first of all, wanted to drive you a little of the road at the beguinning, so you wonder 'Who the hell is Luke? Shit, isn't Luke the guy that influenced badly on Franky?' Second, both Luke and Lily have such a good connection of screen that it feels like they're dating. The whole Naomi/Freddie thing bugged me. **

**And third, I'm so sorry if your name is Fredderic, but it sucks. Name Luke Pasqualino just makes your ovaries explode, right?**


	12. Chapter 12

**__****Author's note: Well hello everyone... Umm sorry for the wait. *looks down* I've been out of town for 10 days and the rest of the time, well I admit it, I was just lazy to write a chapter and had no inspiration. That's my excuse! I just notice Emily's dad is Rob, not Jim... Thanks for noticing, Emily Shitification Fitch (by the way I love your username). I hope you like it, leave some reviews, I have two more chapters already written so those will be up soon, I just need to review it and fix those little typos!**

**x**

**_Naomi's POV_**

"Stop stressing, okay?"

"But…"

"No but! This is your work. Loads of it. And we should celebrate it."

"Okay… I guess you're right. But no heart throbbing speeches, got it?" I bite my lip nervously. Luke smirks and pulls my hips close to him. I press my back on the kitchen wall. He smiles and kisses me. Our lips are touching, pressing against each other. I push him away slowly.

"What was that for?" he asks me.

"That's for making a huge party in our backyard with bunch of people and me in the centre of attention."

"What about you inviting a total stranger into our house for days?!"

"Luke!"

"It's okay. I know I'm not welcome. That's why I'm leaving tonight." Effy showed up in the kitchen with her silent steps.

"Effy…"

"It's okay." She interrupts Luke and shrugs. Walks to the cupboard in her grey glitter tank top that reveals her skinny bare arms. She takes out a little box of spliffs she made. Luke and I both smirk.

A few seconds later we hear the doorbell ring. I go to open up and see Cook with two girls with him. Both hot as fuck.

"Eeeehey Naomikins!" he jumps on me and hugs me tightly.

"Um… hey… suffocation?"

"Yeah, pardon me." He releases the hug. "So, where's the party, eh? Congrats on your book, blah, blah, blah, these are… my girls." He forgot their names. One of the girls roll her eyes. "Let's parteey!"

A lot of people came. There was JJ, Cook, Pandora, Thomas, a few people I don't know, Effy… my book seemed like an excuse to get wasted. Someone rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Luke kissed me on the cheek and went to see who was it.

It was 5pm. A terrible party timing but no one cared since there was beer enough to last for weeks. It seemed like Cook and Effy got pretty close. They went in the corner of the yard and made out the whole time, taking sips of vodka whenever they'd run out of oxygen. It reminds me how much I miss alcohol and need to fulfil my alcoholic desires so I take swig of a Jack that was near me.

"Naomi…" I hear a voice behind me only to discover that it came from a girl who managed to win my heart in a second.

"Oh… Emily… what a surprise."

"Luke invited me. Congratulations on your book."

"Luke?"

"We bumped at each other yesterday at the liquor store."

"Oh…"

"Let me take you that." Luke breaks the awkward silence between us and takes Emily's denim jacket only to show her bare shoulders, seen because of the tiny red tank top she was wearing, it matched her vibrant hair.

"I bought some wine. I thought it'd be more classy." She chuckles and shows me a bottle of Bordeaux red wine. Well that's expensive. "I have some cousins in France that make these. I've been there last year and they gave me this. Thought you'd like it." She interrupts my thoughts.

"Oh really?" I ask her with a sarcastic tone.

"Naomi…"

"Listen, Emily. We barely know each other."

"I got the message, Naomi. Doesn't mean I can't hang out with you. You're a nice girl and I hope you feel the same way about me."

"Well… that's, good. I do think you're nice, very." I nod, surprised with her answer. I go around and introduce her to everyone. Well, to the people who were sober at that moment. Effy and Cook gave her a smirk. Especially Effy. She read it from my face that she is the girl I kissed. But Cook just pissed me off, he flirts with everyone. It's like they used telepathy to speak since Emily looked the same way at him. Turns out, she already knew him and JJ. God ask me how.

_x_

"You said that… to your mom?" I laugh until my stomach hurts. Tipsy, holding a bottle of vodka in my hand. She nods, also drunk.

We were in my bedroom, I was showing her around the house. But even I knew it was an excuse to be alone with her, even for a second, even if we're drunk. My head told me to stay away from her but my heart, no, hormones, told me to just jump at her. I was that kind of person, that kind of realist. A sarcastic atheist. And also a cunt. There was no heart, only the want to reproduce or fuck or whatever.. gosh I'm so drunk. Heart is a muscle.

Everybody else was in the backyard, except of us. Luke went to get JJ home. JJ obviously is not the party type. I don't know what time was it, but it was late.

"This… is my bed!" I say.

"Sooo, you fuck here?"

"Ew! Emily! I do not fuck ONLY here, pshh." We laugh constantly.

"But is it comfy, huh?"

I bite my lip and push her on the bed. I'm on top of her, we both stop laughing, looking at each other. Breathing heavily.

"You're beautiful, Emily Fitch." I tell her.

"I could say the same about you but you're crushing my internal organs." We burst out laughing.

I help her stand up by giving her my hand. I'm holding her hand. We're both on our feet. Just a breath away from each other. She puts her hand behind my neck and pulls me closer to her, making our lips touch. I kiss her, slowly, afraid I'll break something if I don't do so. She tastes like vodka she drank and thin strawberry lip gloss she had.

I hear door opening and as much as I hate it, pull away quickly. But it was too late. The person who was standing at the door saw what he needed to see.

"Wow… after everything?" I hear him say.

I go a step further. "Luke…"

"Don't touch me!" He yells. I've never seen him this way.

Without saying a word, he runs outside the room, I follow him, trying to stop my tears.

"Wait! Luke!"

Everyone, including Effy stared at us, me in tears and him in anger. When he finally runs out of the house I go to the yard where everyone was. They were silent, judging. Ten pair of eyes laid on me felt like ten heavyweight boxers punching me in the face.

"Everybody get out!" I yell my lounges out. "I repeat, get out!"

"Guys!"Effy looks at everyone and higher her voice.

Within seconds, there was only me, the dark that filled the air and Emily… she stood behind me but I knew she was there. I could hear her breathing and smell her perfume. I turn around to pass the space between us.

"Naomi I'm -"

"Don't speak."

I kiss her, placing my hands on her back, just above her arse. I pull her closer. She kissed me, and for a moment it was like the pressure of her lips against my flooded his body with a warmth that was seemingly impossible in the frigid almost spring air. I poured everything to that kiss every fear, every moment of torment, and every confusing, frustrating and fantastic emotion I had ever inspired in her into that kiss, and I felt her lips respond to his eagerly. She wraps her arms around my neck.

We're on my bed.

She's breathing heavily.

So am I.

My mind is spinning.

I love vodka.

"I want you inside me." My voice trembles as I whisper these words.

"Yes."

She's grinding on top of me.

My fingernails tracing down her back. I'm sure it left a mark.

My bra is already gone.

She's wearing nothing but her thin knickers. I already took mine off. I could feel, she's soaking wet.

She slides her hand and rubs it against the most sensitive part of me, using her middle and index finger to enter me.

I could feel myself reaching the climax just by looking at the sight.

Shit.

Vodka…

I can't think this clear.

I scream in pleasure that overwhelmed me and turn over so I'm on top of her, taking of her knickers and kissing her tights, ready to make her body shake…

_x_

"Shit… shit!" I almost yell. Emily is next to me in my bed, sleeping under the covers. I take her hand of my naked chest. I stand up and dress quickly.

While looking at the bathroom mirror I notice a dark bruise just bellow my right collarbone. A hickey… great.

_x_

"I'm sorry… Luke isn't here."She says and slams the door in front of me. Karen, Luke's sister never really liked me. I'm an idiot for thinking she would help me.

So I help myself.

I knew this would happen so I wore my jeans and a grey uni sweater. It's be hard to climb over a concrete wall in a dress. I did this in order to get in the yard of Luke's family house, where his old shed was. I just knew he was hiding there. Unsure of what exactly I am looking here, I decided to do this ridiculously stupid thing. Not like I haven't done it before. When we were about 17, and just friends we would have to go there because we were totally wasted from all the alcohol and his dad seeing us would be a terrible idea.

I finally got on the other side of the wall, with my palms scratched and jeans torn on my left knee, I go through the garden and open the shed door slowly.

I step inside and I freeze.

"What the fuck?"

Effy and Luke also freeze.

They are standing just about a meter from each other. But it wasn't just ''standing''. They looked at each other the way Luke and I never did. Effy's make up was smudged just like the day I met her, clothes almost torn and Luke covered in dirt. Both in yesterday's clothes.

Before they manage to say something, I storm outside, struggling with the tears. I kick the wooden fence with my foot, breaking it in half just to avoid climbing over the wall and giving them time to stop me.

In tears, I run to my house. The redhead was still dreaming in my bed. The sight of her is beautiful. I lay next to her, and hug her, falling asleep, eyes swollen from crying.

* * *

**_Well that escalated quickly..._**

**The sex scene is written like that on purpose, I have to say (I'm not proud of it), drunken sex and everything, that's the exact same way your thoughts are racing and your mind is spinning and shit (at least how I know it).**

**The reason I always say characters drink vodka is simple - I LOVE VODKA.**

**But I'm just an alcoholic so...**

Breathe by The Cinematic Orchestra is the song I was listening to while writing the sex scene and the scene where Naomi kicks everybody out. Gosh I loved that scene. More like those to come!


	13. Chapter 13

**__****Author's note: Hold on to your panties 'cause new chapter of ****_Stranger _****is finally here. Hah, but really, lot of sexy times in this one. I've been listening to most of the songs by ****_The Underground Youth_**** and****_ Wooden Shjips_**** when I wrote this. They are really cool indie or something bands I'm not a genre expert but you should totally listen to them, they're Effing amazing (see what I did there?). Enjoy! x**

**_ Emily's POV_**

I take a deep breath. My sweated palms are pressing against my forehead. The smoke of a cigarette I was holding filled my nostrils. We enjoy the silence. She grins with the corner of her lips and no regret in her eyes. In her chilly backyard, on the wet grass.

"My mom died, six months ago… we both sat in silence like this when it happened. I went to meet her in this park, it was a nice place. Had a nice little pond and a bench across it." Her voice trembles "she was in love with this man. He was my English teacher at college. A nice guy but I never understood their love, their relationship. But she told me, when we find someone, we've got to cherish it. It could be unexpected but it doesn't make it less real. Back then, I just rolled my eyes at her statement. Didn't quite understand her. We got in her car, I wasn't mad at her anymore, but still confused of what she had just told me. She was going to drive me home. And then, all of a sudden, a bus came from behind us and smashed the car." Her eyes are slowly filling with tears. I take her hand and hold it in my lap. "I got out of it without a scratch, but she died on the spot." A tear streams down her cheek. "I just want you to know… I cherish you, Emily. How crazy it might sound but I feel like we met before we were born."

"I think we're the same on that one." I say and a smile spreads across her face.

"Thank you." She says and leans her head on my shoulder.

* * *

Luke and Naomi, Naomi, Luke, Naomi and Luke, Naomi's mother, I assume… I walk around the living room, inspecting the photos in black wooden frames, hung on the wall.

"Hey." She walks to me wearing her black shirt with a pink finger that has pink blood flooding out of it, holding a bottle of vodka in her left and a bottle of tequila in her right hand…

"What the hell, Naoms?" I point at her shirt and she bites her lip.

"Umm… it's old, don't ask." We both laugh. She hands me the vodka and I take a swig.

"So… what is your book about, Shakespeare?" I change the subject.

She hands me a book that was standing on a coffee table.

_Being free, philosophically and politically_

"Wow, freedom. There's a lot to discus about on that one. And you're like, my age so well done. The only thing I ever managed to keep writing was fanfiction." I say and she chuckles.

"Fanfiction?"

"Stop laughing, Naomi! My favorite lesbian couple were the main characters." We burst out laughing.

I bit my lip and step closer to her, our noses almost touching. She tilts her head to kiss me but I put two of my fingers over her lips, stopping her.

"Luke…" I say to her.

She pulls away quickly. Too quick. "What about him?"

"Well, what about Luke?"

"Nothing. I don't regret you Emily, if that's what you mean. I also can't stop feeling something that I do. When he calms down, I'll talk to him and say sorry that I hurt him and that he found it out the way he did. I'm not giving up on you." I blush instantly.

"I'm sorry I just… I know so little about you."

She bites her lip and thinks for a moment. "I know, sit down!"

I sit on the floor, resting my back on her couch.

"Let's play a game, okay?" I nod in confusion. "I ask you one question and then you ask me one, hm?"

"Okay… May I start?" She nods.

"Let's see…" I say "Your favorite band?"

"Um, Arctic Monkeys!"

"Ew!"

"Whot?!"

"I hate them."

"Well, that's your loss!" She pouts like a little kid. "My turn, when did you dye your hair red?"

"I was sixteen. When was your first kiss and with who?

"I was fifteen. Johnatan. Our braces stuck."

I cannot hold my laughter and I see she blushes a little.

"How many woman have you been with?" I stop to this question. Shit, quick. Lie. Do it fast. Christ Emily you're such a womanizer. "Still counting?" She says with a grin on her face. Great. Now she thinks I'm some kind of slut.

"I… I don't know. Sorry."

A moment of silence then I dare to ask her something so intimate, so private…

"Favorite food?" I almost yell, couldn't have thought of anything explicit at the moment.

"Cookies! Favorite alcoholic drink?"

"Vodka most of the times, white wine when I feel really classy." I chuckle."Biggest regret?"

She bites her lip to this question and stands up. Hesitating, she takes of her shirt and reveals a piece of her skin covered in ink. Placed on her ribs but barely seen from the front. A black feather, shaded grey on the corner like it casted a shadow over Naomi's skin. If it wasn't there, my eyes would be wandering somewhere else.

"I was drunk." She says. "It's not that bad actually, it's well done but it's ridiculous. A bloody feather? What kind of deep shit is that?"

I bite my lip not sure to be mad or sad and I take of my shirt to reveal the same tattoo but on my other rib. Except mine was a little smaller and more grey than black.

"Shit… Sorry… I mean, it probably means a lot to you… Fuck, sorry."

"Naomi, it's okay. How come we didn't notice out tattoos last night?"

"Well, we were both pretty fucked up for words so we didn't even notice I hues."

"I yelled when they did it."

"I cried like a little baby."

We both laugh at this.

"So, what does your tattoo stand for?" She asks me.

"Well, for freedom, you know, being like a feather on the wind, living with the flow. I did it the day my parents kicked me out of the house the moment I came out to them. Wasn't a lovely experience. I needed something to remind me how I can live on my own and be free." She smiles at me.

"Well I think your tattoo is lovely, just because it stands for something. I did mine because vodka told me to." We both laugh at this.

"Come here, Naoms."

She smirks and gets on her knees next to me. I touch her bare shoulders. So soft… She bites her lip and I instantly do the same. We are so close to each other. So close. I could feel her warm breath sliding on my cheeks. She suddenly stands up and walks to her stereo line. A slow song starts playing.

"It's nice." I tell her.

"Song is called wicked games. Of course it's nice."

Oh The Weeknd… I thought it was familiar. The beats make me shiver. She lays on the floor and I lay next to her. We're both shirtless from when we were showing our tattoos.

She climbs on top of me with her hair falling from the sides, tickling my skin when she kisses my neck with her warm wet lips. I moan a little and she's loving it. I pull her face in front of mine by lifting her chin and kiss her softly, but fuck, passionately. We're still kissing and I can feel her hand travelling around my body, caressing by breasts and finding my wetness. She smirks to the realisation. The second she touches me I let out a moan in the middle of our kiss. She fucking knew how to do. Everything.

By taking her hand away from my knickers I can tell she's teasing me, she breaks the kiss and kisses every inch of my neck while exploring every part of my body with her hand.

"Please… Naomi…" I beg.

Like she cannot hear my cries, she teases me even more by grinding with her knee between my tights. Fuck.

"Fuck." I say, it sounded more like a beg than anything else. She starts to grind of me in the beats of the song that was playing.

Finally, she cannot stand this herself, the tension is too big, she places both of her legs between mines and goes to my lips to touch them with hers, leaving her sweet mark. I can feel her hand slide down my knickers again, finding my clit, placing her thumb on it and making circular movements. My breathing becomes louder and she breaks the kiss, continuing to rub on my privates, starting to breath heavier than me. I cry out her name feeling two of her fingers inside me. She's pumping them in and out, still using her thumb and kissing my neck. I swear I'll fucking overheat.

"Shit… I'm gonna… "

She pulls her lips away from my neck and curls her fingers inside me, making my hips jump and myself, being overwhelmed with the sweet sensation this bought me.

"Christ."

We both breathe a little heavier. She's still on top of me but honestly, I don't mind it one bit.

"I… I… I love you, Naomi." I hear myself say.

Her first reaction was shock. But the moment she looks me into my eyes with her blue ones, I can see a wide smile on her face. She kisses me back. I take this as a conformation but in the back of my head I knew I didn't hear her say "I love you too"…

* * *

"Naomi, can I ask you something?"

"Mhm." We're laying in her bed naked with our hands curled together and bodies smelling like sex.

"How come you're so good with women? I mean, you said nothing about your relationships with them. Have you been with a girl before? Are you gay, bisexual, a velociraptor." She chuckles.

Naomi bites her lip, thinking about how to respond to this question.

"Well…" she starts "I might have been with one before. I mean, it wasn't much but she was my first love and also the first thing I tried to suppress in the back of my head, forget it completely…" she stops, not sure if she should continue but the intrigued look I gave her made her do so "I fell in love with her from the moment I saw her, I was about twelve. It took me three years to build up a courage and go talk to her. I was an arse and a sarcastic bitch, hell I still am but it was my mechanism of fighting against feelings that I felt. I convinced myself that we're just friends because that's the way she looked at me until we were about seventeen, we both got wasted at the party. We had sex. I wasn't regretting it but she did. She yelled at me for being a dyke, for being weird and told me shit that you should not hear anyone tell you, especially your best friend. So I tried to forget about it, screwed guys to make it go away and acted like a sarcastic bitch to everyone. The feeling did go away, I even met her at the street about a month ago and felt… nothing. She forgot about our night but I didn't. And then I met you… at first I was scared because from the moment I saw you, I knew you'll be the closest I get to being… close. And it scared the shit out of me. But then at your exhibition… I didn't care, I wanted you besides me. So yeah… I think I don't like girls, I think I like you." Wow. I blush, with no words left to say about this. Naomi spilled her heart to me. Just like that. She seemed like a girl with a thick façade and this just blew me away.

We both smile and kiss hard again, knowing what is going to come next.

* * *

**I just realised these two didn't have a proper date and just jumped into each others beds... Yay me. I'm such a romantic. More Luke in the next I think two chapters, means more Naomi/Luke post cheating tension and awkwardness. Then I'll let Naomi and Ems have their date. They are 23 and much more experienced than in Skins so no need for the presex nervousness, I'm also a perverted fuck and know no romance so yeah... **

**I don't even know how their date will look like so please give me some nice suggestions :) merci. **


	14. Chapter 14

**__****Short on purpose, just to give you some insight into Luke's head. I don't have a clear idea what will happen next but meanwhile you can check out my new story, it's a crossover. House M.D. / Skins. More about skins but the whole doctor thing is the background of the story. It's called "White Coat" and I'm pretty exited about it so be kind and check it out, maybe leave some reviews, yeah? Have a nice day, x**

**_Luke's POV_**

"I told you she is no good, Luke! Why don't you ever fucking listen to me?"

"Fucking hell Karen…"

"Luke… stop being such a twat and confront her! Are you even liste-"

"Shut the fuck up, Karen!"

I surprise even myself with how loud I said this. Even since we were kids, I never had the guts to confront Karen. I wasn't a coward, I just couldn't do it. She was the elder, the dominant and the extroverted one. being a tiny girl had no impact on that. She was bossy and she knew it. I respected her and always stood by her side no matter what.

We're sitting on the floor of my old shed. In this shed I spent most of my teenage years. Usually wanking, hiding weed from my parents, bringing girls and spending the night so my dad wouldn't notice how wasted I got.

I check to see if I woke up the girl laying on the floor next to us, covered with a thin blanket and a pillow underneath her head.

"I do not want to confront her, Karen… I'm not even sure if I'm mad at Naomi."

She picks her jaw up from the floor.

"She cheated on you. With a girl."

She says this a bit calmer. I give her a death glare. She bites her lip in anger and gets on her feet, leaving the shed.

I calm myself down and light a spliff I was holding, watching the brown haired girl breathing slowly, just here, besides me.


	15. Chapter 15

**__****It feels like this should be the last chapter. I might write an epilogue considering Effy and Luke but I doubt it. This was more about Naomi finding Emily, the whole Naomily relationship thing has been done so many times. I hope you had a nice time reading my story and I am terribly sorry it took me so long to finish this :) **

**Also, I am currently writing a crossover called White Coat, check it out, it's Naomily/House M.D. thing and much more longer/complicated so I think you'll like it. **

**_Naomi's POV_**

"I thought you'd be here." I say, slowing my steps and standing in front of him.

He gives me a tight smile and pats the place next to him, inviting me to sit next to him. He takes a spliff in his hand and shows it to me, I nod and take it, slowly inhaling it into my lounges.

Feel like a déjà vu. Being on this bloody bench that was a turning point a few times in my life. I hoped this would be a turning point too, but a good one.

"So, how is she?" I ask Luke who held his head in his hands, staring somewhere in the distance.

"She's… better. Much better. I spoke to her therapist and got to visit her last week, she's much better."

I place my hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring look, that everything is going to be okay. He knew this is going to happen someday. Effy went bonkers. She tried to commit suicide. Even though Luke never told me this because I haven't seen him since I came to this shed, I tried to get to know what is happening in his life. I wasn't possessive, just…. Worried. Effy and him had this weird platonic relationship and it felt like he has been hiding it since I met Effy. He tried to hide it by fighting with her. But obviously there are some things, like love, that you cannot hide.

Yesterday I called him so we could meet here. I needed to see him.

I'm with Emily for a month now. She is everything I could ask for. I love her so much. And she loves me.

"How's Ems?" he says.

"Huh?"

"Emily, how is she?"

"Oh, she's good. She had another exhibition in London. I'm really proud of her."

"And you?"

"I got a job. As a teacher on this university. It's really not that…"

"What the hell, Naoms? That's huge. Congrats." He stretches his arms and gives me a loose hug. It felt nice.

"Thank you, Luke."

"You're welcome, Naomi."

And so we sat like that, and in that moment it really felt like everything was at place. We both smile like nothing ever really happened.

**thank you for your patience, have a nice day, x**


End file.
